The Will Pill
by Ms.Spoken
Summary: As a cerain Grell Sutcliffe is coached by his cold superior for his Jack The Ripper Trial in which he faces death, the redhead finds solace in taking pills which bring on hallucinations of his superior.  One-Shot...I'm a first timer, go easy on me.    "


**The Will Pill**

It was around the time in which a certain Grell Sutcliffe was being tried for the Jack the Ripper case, and at the time he was facing being deported, losing his job, and possibly death. That's a lot of pretty consequential things to worry about, alongside the fact that his employer was constantly bringing it back up, and strictly training him to not answer any question. Will was always cold, but nowadays, he seemed even more cold, less affectionate, and stricter than ever. Now _that _was around the time that Grell discovered that if he swallowed a couple of pills, it took him so far away that he could touch the stars if he wanted to.

These pills brought on some violent hangovers, and sometimes vomiting, but it also brought on the most deluded and completely wonderful fantasies the redhead's mind could muster. He could hold the sun in his hand, and spin it like a basketball on his fingers. He could kill whatever he liked with his beloved (and confiscated) chainsaw, which also came in dual turbo power. But what mainly inhabited these fantasies, was Will. Will always looked the same, but was always happy to see Grell, showering him with compliments and sweet nothings.

But it was always before Will would plant a kiss on the smaller reaper's lips that he would wake up. And look around the room confusedly, as if he had no clue where he was. And finally accept the reality of the situation. Fantasies were the closest thing to the real deal he would ever have. He nicknamed these drugs the "Will Pill." And he'd hide the Will Pills away so that no snooping eye could find them, and yet again face the same "don't speak unless spoken to" drill given by the ever uptight Mr. William T Spears. The Will Pills kept him going, kept him motivated. Somewhere deep down, Grell knew that though the feeling was pleasant, he became too dependent on the Will Pills, and almost too dependent on Will himself.

Once, he took them before going to work. It made him feel light and airy, as if the wind could pick him up and carry him all across London, as he swung his chainsaw merrily, hacking off the heads of mortals as he went along. They made him grouchy and left him with a wicked headache once they wore off in the afternoon, but at least it made the drill seem shorter and more fun. People like Ronald would say that his craziness had shot through the roof. But it was because of the Will Pills, which Grell was both happy and smug that Ronald would never ever in a million years be able to figure out why he was feeling so insane that day.

It was one day though, that Will was being especially cruel.

"Sutcliffe, try not to make a damned nuisance of yourself. Remember that the second you slip up, your life will be gone."

_Will darling, ohh Will darling that hurts… I know to not make a nuisance of myself, you remind me everyday. William, why don't you understand that _I _understand? That I understand because I l… _The crimson reaper froze, frowning at the pretty pills in is black gloved hand. That he understood because he what? _Loved _Will? He shook his head. Preposterous. Love cannot be confused for lust, or for admiration for trying to save his life. This wasn't _love _Grell laughed nervously. He tipped three, four of the pills into his mouth, chasing them with a cool drink of water.

He waited. And waited. And with a gentle moan of satisfaction, the hallucinations began. He reached his hand up, and plucked the candle right out of the chandelier, though the chandelier was fifteen or so feet above him. He rolled the flame off the wick and right onto the floor where it melted through. The floor dissolved beneath him, leaving a green lush meadow, dyed with red. He smiled drunkenly, shark teeth cutting into his lower lip as he did so.

He fell into the meadow easily, drifting, floating… Then there was Will. He smiled lightly, opening his arms. _I understand because I love you. _The redhead thought indulgently. He took long strides, dainty in his red velvet heels, smiling back and murmuring, "Will darling, oh hello Will darling…" His fingertips were mere inches from Will's chest when his buzz wore off. Instead, he found himself facing the real William T. Spears in the flesh.

"Will…?"

"Sutcliffe, I come here to find you because the department will be closing soon and instead I find you in here, getting high off of… off of…" he lifted the bottle, shaking it. The pills rattled enthusiastically.

Grell snatched at them angrily. _Those are _MY _pills god damn it! Those are mine! _He thought. But he noticed it was a rather enticing and enchanting sight, seeing the real Will holding the fake Will in his hand so simply. He was holding what made the day easier, what made him feel better like a noble would hold the Holy Grail. Curious, and amused. But William was not amused. Not amused in the slightest.

"Give them back, Will." the crimson reaper said hotly.

"And let you get high again? No thank you." he tucked the Will Pills into the pocket of his jacket. An effeminate pout crossed the younger man's lips.

He sighed.

"Why?"

"Will, I've had a long day of remembering to 'not make a damn nuisance' of myself. I've had a really long day, so if you're going to confiscate my Will Pi-…my _pills _then at least try not to ask me anything or I really might have to kill you today."

The raven haired superior snorted, slightly irritated and slightly amused by the empty threat. "My apologies Sutcliffe, but were you about to say _Will Pills_?"

Will Pills. A light rosebud pink crept up on Grell's porcelain skin, and his eyes glowed with embarrassment.

"…""So you were. Do these pills make you hallucinate about me? Is that why after every time I speak to you, you come out of the restroom completely wasted and dizzy and snappy? Sutcliffe, don't-"

"Make a nuisance of myself, I know." the redhead snapped.

The superior sighed irritated. He ran his fingers across the bridge of his nose, attempting to ward off a headache.

"What I was going to say is don't be afraid to _tell me that I'm…" Exhale. Inhale. "Being too cruel."_

_Suddenly, the redhead felt tears spring to his eyes. He hadn't expected his cold superior to offer anything as simple as "don't be afraid." And god, it really felt good to hear that. He was so unapproachable and cold, that objecting was nearly unheard of._

"_I understand because I love you." he whispered airily._

_The pills rattled from inside Will's pocket as the raven haired man stretched out and embraced him._


End file.
